nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Down the Rabbit Hole
Down the Rabbit Hole is the main easter egg for the map Mines of Despair. It requires the player to destroy the mine, as well as defeat McPhillian. Step 1: Activations To begin this easter egg, the player must first turn on the power. Once that is done, the player must return to the Surface Camp and locate a fuel tanker within the camp. Once located, the player must retrieve a hose from one of the buildings and connect it to the tanker and an empty pipe sticking out of the ground. The player must now defend the hose from zombies until enough gas has been drained from the tanker. Step 2: Gas Valves Around the map are four main gas valves that can be turned in order to allow the gas to more throughout the mine. The player must go up to them and hold the interaction button until the wheel stops spinning on the valve. When all four are turned, a large hissing noise will be heard. The location of the valves are in the following: * On the "observation deck" within the main excavation site, across from the Der Wunderfizz machine. * Within the Bunker, near the Power Switch. * Near the main "toll booth" at the Mining Checkpoint. * In the mineshaft leading to the Ruins from the main excavation site. Step 3: Explosives With the gas now flowing throughout the mines, the player must acquire a total of four pieces of dynamite from the tipped over minecart in the main mineshaft between the Ruins and Bunker. The player can only carry one piece of dynamite at a time. Each piece of dynamite goes to a different part of the map: * On the main support beam at the "observation deck". * On a cracking wall within the Ruins. * Within the power room of the Bunker, under a table containing several documents and computers. * Within the tunnel containing the dynamite filled minecart between the Ruins and Bunker. Step 4: Assembling the Detonator The detonator to the dynamite can be found within the Bunker. However, it is damaged and needs some replacement parts to fix. Within the mine and the camp up top are a total of three pieces; the power source, a wire and a trigger. All of the pieces have fixed locations around the map. The area of where each piece of the detonator are: * Power Source - Inside one of the buildings within the surface camp. * Wire - Within the supply room of the bunker, on a shelf. * Trigger - On a desk at the Mining Checkpoint. When the player collects all three pieces, they can assemble it at the broken detonator. Upon fixing it, the player can pick it up. When the player picks it up, there will be an audio quote about one of the gas valves turning off. Step 5: Blood Altar The player must head to the gas valve in the mineshaft connecting the main excavation site with the Ruins. After adjusting it again, a mysterious altar in the center of the Ruins will begin to glow red. The player must now kill fifty zombies near the altar until it is filled. The player will know this is done when an audio quote mentioning the leader of the Coil Arms Division, Tom McPhillian, is mentioned by one of the characters. Interacting with the altar after this will cause the entire mine to shake, followed by a strange explosion within the bottom of the mine. Step 6: Final Battle NOTE: It is recommended the player has Pack-a-Punched their weapons and gotten all of their necessary perks before beginning the boss fight. The player must head to the Mining Checkpoint and locate the security monitors in the main toll booth. Interacting with them will reveal that McPhillian himself is within "The Deep End", much to Brian's chargin. The players must now go into "The Deep End", where McPhillian is waiting. A brief cutscene will play, with McPhillian at first expressing his confusion on how he ended up in the mines. Upon realizing who he was being confronted by, McPhillian, in a moment of panic, accidentally comes into contact with some of the Element X samples in the mine, causing him to slightly mutate and power up before charging at the survivors. The player must now fight against McPhillian. McPhillian will have three attacks, one being to summon a small swarm of zombies, another being a massive ground pound which the players will have to jump to avoid and a fireball attack, to which he will shoot two fireballs randomly. The player must shoot at McPhillian, who has a lot of health. After he takes a certain amount of damage, an "intermission round" will begin, to which the players will have to fend off against a wave of zombies before repeating the battle. Each round causes McPhillian to do his attacks more and more rapidly. After the third round, the entire screen will go white and the ending cutscene will play. Ending Cutscene McPhillian rapidly punches down the heroes, viciously beating up Brian before the latter kicks him off of him. Weakened, Brian then tells McPhillian that he may think he's won, but Brian reveals he has one last trick up his sleeve before pulling out the detonator and detonating the charges, destroying key supports to the mine and igniting the gas line, causing the entire mine to begin to collapse. While McPhillian is distracted by this, Brian tackles him down and punches him twice in the face, ordering the others to leave while he dealt with McPhillian. Though the others try to plea with Brian to come with them, he orders them to leave, saying it was his own personal fight. As the others manage to return to the surface camp, Brian tells a defeated McPhillian that it ends now, saying he will pay for his crimes and for separating and turning his brother Paul against him. As they fight, the entire mine caves in on top of them, crushing the two to death. At the surface camp, the heroes seal off the entrance to the mine, mourning over the death of Brian. The team then gets a priority call from the field commander of the Galactic Council of Alliances via "Athena"'s transponder. The team informs the commander about the success of their mission, but at the cost of Brian's life. The field commander expresses his sorrows over Brian's death, but informs the group that they have a priority mission, informing them that a special ops team was about to invade a large Opposition fortress on Remnant and that they are to assist them, warning the team that there was two other forces there aside from the Opposition themselves. The team then boards their spaceship and proceeds to set coordinates for Remnant. Trivia * During the scene where Brian stays in the mine to fight McPhillian, the last 32 seconds of the song "Prime Versus Bee" can be heard playing in background. This song is featured as the main easter egg song and boss fight song of the map Project Omega. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare Zombies Easter Eggs